The Things That Will Never Change (Long and Slow-paced)
by Aki Chikifuyu
Summary: Kadang di dunia ini ada banyak kesalahan. Entah itu besar atau kecil bahkan bisa saja hanya sesuatu yang sepele tapi dapat menyakiti siapa saja dan menggores masa lalu mereka dan mengubah banyak hal kedepannya.Tapi ada hal yang sering tersimpan di hati manusia Yang dapat mengembalikan semua seperti semula, Suatu hal yang murni dan tidak akan berubah selama mereka ingin percaya...
1. Prologue

_**This is an exchange project I made with my friend, her OC is used here.**_

 _ **This FF has been remade for several time caused by some reason so sorry if someone read the error version**_

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER**

 **-PROLOG-**

" **Tragedi"**

"Endou-kun, Kazemaru-kun!" Seorang anak perempuan tampak keletihan mengejar kedua temannya. "Haha…sepertinya Ayumi kalah lagi."Kata salah satu anak laki - laki dengan mata tertutup sebelah karena poni rambutnya kepada anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Ayumi itu. "Huh Kazemaru lihat saja kalau soal sepak bola aku tidak akan kalah."Kata Ayumi "Oke mari kita main bola di dekat sungai seperti biasa!"Seru anak laki – laki yang menggunakan head band bewarna orange di kepalanya yang bernama Endou. "Ayo kita lomba lari kesana" Seru Kazemaru tidak kalah semangat dan mulai berlari."Ayo!"Endoupun segera mengikuti."Ahh kalian tunggu!"Kejar Ayumi di belakang.

Merekapun bermain bola bersama dengan riang seperti biasa walau dulunya saat pulang sekolah mereka juga sering bermain dengan seorang anak perempuan lain walau kazemaru awalnya biasanya tidak ikut dan anak itu juga berakhir pindah entah kemana. Mereka sering bermain sekaligus berlatih bersama – sama sampai lupa waktu. Endou mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk berlatih menangkap bola sedangkan Kazemaru lebih cenderung dengan kecepatannya berlari makanya kadang kazemaru lebih sering ngajakin lomba lari dan Ayumi pintar dalam membuat siasat dan mengontrol bola. Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan hingga suatu hari setelah pulang sekolah masih menenteng tas mereka, mereka hendak latihan atau bermain seperti biasa hingga 3 anak laki – laki seumuran mereka menghadang mereka.

"Wah wah mari kita lihat apa yang ada disini, 3 orang penyuka sepak bola yang menyedihkan"mulai salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan kaca mata bulat yang sangat tebal hingga matanya tidak terlihat dengan rambut bewarna hijau muda tanpa poni yang ditata menjulang keatas dengan satu ujung lancip melengkung seperti krim hiasan kue, Kata – katanya membuat Endou memegang bola ditangannya dengan erat sekaligus terdiam begitu pula kazemaru dan Ayumi."Haha Akechi kamu membuat mereka ketakutan."Lanjut anak laki – laki dengan mata yang memandang meremehkan dan menyeramkan dengan rambut bewarna cokat kemerahan seperti matanya."Wah~ Arashi-san matanya juga selo dikit kenapa sih…"Lanjut anak lekaki yang terdengar malas tapi riang dengan mata biru tua dengan kelopak mata yang lumayan panjang dan lentik serta rambut dengan warna yang sama."Hah Mouri pemalas kau merusak suasana hatiku sekarang." Balas Arashi Rokkou a.k.a Rokkou yang berbalik menatap kearah Mouri dengan raut kesal dan senyum yang mengerikan. "Sudahlah ributnya nanti saja kita punya urusan yang lebih penting disini."Henti Akechi sambil mengeluarkan senyum liciknya lalu mereka bertiga kembali menatap Endou dkk. Kazemaru lansung menaruh tangannya di depan Ayumi karna sikap protektifnya lalu memberikan tatapan ke arah Endou, Endou yang mengerti lansung angkat bicara."Apa mau kalian?"Kata Endou dengan tegas. "Kami hanya ingin mengatakan sebaiknya berhenti bermain bola di dekat sungai!"Hardik Akechi sambil menatap remeh Endou. "Kenapa kami harus melakukan semua itu?!"Timpal Kazemaru yang terlihat kesal."Kenapa katamu?"Rokkou membalas kazemaru dengan suara dan tatapan yang menyeramkan "Karena mulai sekarang itu daerah kekuasaan kami!" Senyum Mouri yang tampak manis dan kejam. "Bagaimana kalau kami menolak?" Tanya Endou dengan raut wajah yang terlihat waspada. Akechi tersenyum licik "Kalian tidak bisa menolak."Akechi lalu menjentikkan jarinya, Tiba – tiba Mouri bergerak dengan cepat merebut bola yang dari tadi dipegang Endou lalu melemparnya ke angkasa Rokkou lansung menendang bola itu dengan cara bicycle-kick kearah Endou, Endou yang kaget berhasil menangkap bola itu tapi terjatuh kearah belakang karna kekuatan tendangan Rokkou. Kazemaru lansung refleks menolong sobatnya itu tanpa sadar Akechi lansung menarik dengan paksa salah satu lengan Ayumi yang masih shock akan kejadian di depannya. Ayumi mencoba mengelak tetapi Akechi menggenggamnya terlalu kuat dan dan tangan lainnya sudah dikepalkan, bersiap memukul ke arah Ayumi. Sadar akan kelengahannya, Kazemaru menghadang Akechi tapi, terhenti oleh Mouri yang menghadangnya tapi, dia melihat Akechi sudah siap menyakiti Ayumi yang ketakutan dengan air mata berlinang "Hentikan! apa yang akan kalian lakukan terhadap ayumi?"."Kalau kalian menolak ini yang akan kami lakukan."Senyum Mouri."APA!"Kazemaru yang kesal lansung memukul Mouri diperutnya, Mouripun memegang perutnya kesakitan. Rokkou yang akhirnya juga terlihat kesal menghampiri Kazemaru di depan mukanya mengintimidasinya."Hei kalau mau adu pukul sebaiknya sama aku kubuat kamu tahu rasa!"Ujar Rokkou yang marah temannya di pukul."Ayo siapa takut!"Balas Kazemaru ikut – ikutan. Endou lansung bangkit melerai Kazemaru "Kazemaru hentikan kita tidak boleh bertengkar!"Kazemaru tidak mau berhenti "Tapi Endou merekapun sudah menendang bola kearahmu!"Marah Kazemaru."Hoh begitu toh tapi setidaknya kita tidak main pukul lagian dia kan kiper sudah seharusnya bisa nangkap tendangan yang selembek itu."Ledek Rokkou yang juga marah."Tapi apa itu kalian mau pukul Ayumi jadi kupukul d—"Belum selesai Kazemaru bicara Rokkou sudah memukul Kazemaru di perut sama seperti Mouri. "Apa!"Seru Kazemaru sambil menahan sakit,Mouri lansung menahan Rokkou dari belakang dengan cara mengunci lengannya."Rokkou jangan lakukan ini, ini tidak seperti yang k—"Mouri melerai Rokkou yang terhenti ketika Rokkou berhasil lepas dari genggaman Mouri, Rokkou menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri agar dapat menatap Mouri dibelakang."Terserah tapi aku tidak bisa diam kalau kamu disakiti" Geram Rokkou. Rokkou dan Kazemarupun bertengkar dengan Mouri dan Endou berusaha menghentikan mereka tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Ayumi dan Akechi hanya dapat membeku tidak bergerak, Akechi pun melepaskan tangan Ayumi dan berusaha menghentikan Rokkou."Hei Rokkou hentikan itu sudah cukup!""HAH!?Kenapa memangnya!"Tiba – tiba tanpa sengaja pukulan Kazemaru mengenai Akechi dan membuat kacamatanya lepas. Mata Rokkou menjadi berapi – api "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" seketika pertarungan menjadi tidak terhentikan. Ayumi yang ketakutan ingin berusaha menghentikan juga tapi kakinya terasa membeku. Ayumipun mulai keringat dingin tiba – tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh kakinya ternyata bola yang awalnya dipegang Endou menggelinding kearahnya. Seketika kepala Ayumi terasa berat dan semuanya menghitam…

.

.

" _Ja…Jang..ngan"_

.

.

.

"… _h..hentikan.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _A-ayumi.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _SADARLAH AYUMI!"_

 _._

 _._

" _teman – teman ?'_

 **To Be Continued**

 **Rokkou, Mouri,dan Akechi adalah Karakter yang dapat di scout di game mereka juga terlihat sekilas di ep. 121 Inazuma Eleven. Seingat saya ya :v**

 **Kenapa prolognya dramatis dank lice banget adegannya itu ada alasannya dan kalian akan tahu di chapter" berikutnya.**

 **Semoga kalian akan terus membaca kedepannya**


	2. Prologue: Another Story

_**Hmm,,, lambat ya updatenya biasanya dulu karna mager atau berapi- api dengan ide ehhh banyak tugas menumpuk, wajar masa – masa persiapan UN (kelas berapa ya saya :v ?) …**_

 _ **Ini hanya sekadar chapter transisi yang memperlihatkan prolog melalui cara pandang Trio tidak jelas yang terlalu dramatis, lebay dan mereka terlalu sibuk dengan imajinasi mereka untuk menyadarinya dan sebenarnya mereka itu kelompok empat orang, tapi orang yang lainnya masih waras untuk tidak aneh – aneh …**_

 _ **Inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi…**_

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER**

 **-PROLOG: ANOTHER STORY-**

" **Naskah Yang Klise"**

"Hahh… aku lelah" keluh Mouri, si pemalas itu merebahkan dirinya diatas tanah. Mouri memang pemalas tapi, saat berlatih biasanya kemalasannya sama sekali tidak ditampakkan bahkan Mouri terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda. Ya, Mouri kelelahan karena di hari minggu yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah diajak latihan dadakan hanya berdua oleh Rokkou sejak jam 9 pagi walau Rokkou sepertinya sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya sejak jam 6 pagi yang membuatnya tidak enak hati menolak dan sekarang jam telah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, Mouri merasa Rokkou ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya tapi, selama mereka berlatih Rokkou **belum** mengatakan apapun soal tujuannya mengajaknya berlatih mendadak. Yap selama ini kalau Rokkou punya masalah atau ada yang ingin dibicarakan kepadanya sebelum ke yang lainnya alias curhat biasanya akan mengajaknya berlatih seperti biasa walau sering bersifat dadakan atau berdurasi lebih lama dari biasanya hingga Mouri kelelahan Karen Rokkou tahu tentang stamina Mouri yang lebih rendah dibanding dirinya hal itu menandakan kalau Rokkou ingin membicarakan sesuatu dan berharap Mouri yang memulainya dan bertanya duluan, walau hal ini di luar kepribadian Rokkou yang sering terlihat _all-out, cheerful,_ dan terbilang suka mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa berpikir Mouri sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini karna mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil."Jadi apa maksudmu mendadak mengajakku latihan?" tanya Mouri memulai yang kelelahan .Rokkou lansung tersenyum riang lalu duduk disamping Mouri "Kamu ingat Endou dan Kazemaru?" mulai Rokkou membuka topik pembicaraan, Mouri mengangguk meng-iyakan kalimat sahabatnya itu, "Bagaimana kalau anak perempuan yang sering bermain bersama mereka itu?" Mouri diam sejenak dan kembali mengangguk, Rokkoupun bercerita kemarin ketika mereka sama sekali tidak latihan Rokkou diam – diam mengamati ketiga orang yang ditanyakan olehnya itu, dia melihat anak perempuan itu dengan lincah melewati pertahanan Kazemaru dan mencetak gol walau agak tersentuh jari Endou sehingga berbelok. Mouri terdiam seingatnya Rokkou yang seorang striker dan suka bermain bola belum pernah melewati pertahanan Kazemaru saat bertanding di pelajaran olahraga kenapa seorang anak perempuan bisa ? "Jadi kamu penasaran sama anak perempuan itu?" selidik Mouri Rokkoupun mengangguk meyakinkan "Jadi aku pikir kita harus kembali mencari cara agar Endou dkk. Itu mau bermain dengan kita!" ucap Rokkou tipikal orang tsundere .Rokkou sudah lama berusaha mengajak Endou bermain dengannya tapi karna punya _pride_ yang tinggi dan sifat keras kepala semuanya tidak berhasil karna merasa Endou yang seharusnya mau main dengan mereka bukan mereka yang mau main dengan Endou tapi semua itu berhenti ketika Endou bermain dengan anak perempuan berambut ungu yang dikuncir dua ditambah kedatangan anak perempuan yang satunya membuat Rokkou berpikir Endou melemah karna mainnya sama cewek dan kecewa dengan Kazemaru yang ikut – ikutan. Mouri menarik napas dalam – dalam dan mengeluarkan hembusan napas yang panjang karena pusing dengan pemikiran sahabatnya yang rumit itu Mouripun bangkit duduk lalu berbisik di telinga Rokkou "Bagaimana kalau…"

 _-Dramatic mode ON-_

"APA!" seru dua insan yang syok lalu menatap satu sama lain salah satunya memakai kacamata alias Akechi sedangkan yang satunya Tamano Gorou yang kerap dipanggil Tamagorou atau Tarou oleh Rokkou, orang yang paling waras sekaligus paling kecil _plus_ imut diantara perkumpulan orangyang terdiri dari empat orang yang sering tidak jelas itu , ya dirinya sendiri jika di lontari pembicaraan tentang sepak bola akan lansung berkoar walau masih didekat batas yang wajar dia tidak seperti Akechi yang fanatik akan sepak bola dan mempunyai banyak informasi dan ahli bermain game tentang hal tersebut. Akechi juga bisa jadi stalker handal yang sering kurang kerjaan dan selalu berusaha bersikap seolah dia Antagonis walau sebenarnya baik yah sejenis tsundere tapi lebih Nampak daripada Rokkou. Bukan hanya Akechi jika dibandingkan dengan Mouri yang disebut – sebut normal walau sebenarnya _drama queen_ yang diam diam menghanyutkan atau Rokkou yang keras kepala dengan harga diri yang ketinggian dia tetap yang paling normal . Tarou bersyukur dia masih waras apalagi setelah mendengar ide Mouri yang aneh dan terlalu klise alias mirip kayak di sinetron atau drama- drama tv yang sengajanya kelihatan banget, ya Mouri berencana mereka akan menjebak Endou dkk. Saat akan bermain mereka akan membuat Endou tunduk dan bermain secara paksa dengan menjadikan anak perempuan sandera lalu membuktikan kehebatan mereka sekaligus mengetes kemampuan si anak perempuan dan membuat Endou melupakan si anak perempuan jika semua tahap sebelumnya berhasil dan ternyata anak perempuan itu lemah dan Kazemaru sebenarnya hanya mengalah."Akechi bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Tarou kepada Akechi, Akechi yang awalnya was – was dengan mimik muka ingin menolak karna merasa hal itu memalukan tiba - tiba menarik hembuskan napas lalu mengeluarkan senyum licik buatan dan menjawab."Dengan senang hati." Tipikal anak labil ketiga anak itupun ber sorak – sorak lalu menatap Tarou penuh harap, Tarou tersenyum lalu menghela napas "Hahh aku gak ikutan ah kalau ada apa – apa jangan tanya aku ya."tolak Tarou sambil mengeluarkan muka cemberut kekanakan , ya hal ini sering terjadi dan tidak membuahkan hasil memuaskan walaupun tiga temannya itu berbakat dalam berakting bahkan cocok jadi aktor internasional dalam kebanyakan kasus lawan main mereka biasanya gagal paham karna klise dalam adegan yang mereka lakukan "He..he.. tidak apa – apa akan kami buktikan kali ini akan berhasil."senyum Rokkou dengan lebar begitu pula Mouri dan Akechi, Tarou merasa kehangatan menjalar di dadanya ketika melihat senyuman teman - temannya itupun membalas dengan tersenyum manis yang tidak kalah lebar "Buktikan saja!" seketika mereka pun tertawa bersama – sama.

Tawa itu bergema di aliran waktu dan pikiran Tarou tapi, seketika menghilang ketika dia membaca e-mail dari Mouri.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari itu tercatat ada enam anak dilarikan ke rumah sakit lima anak laki – laki dan satu anak perempuan._

 _._

 _Empat anak laki – laki luka – luka_

 _Yang lainnya mengalami perdarahan karna hantaman di bagian kepala_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sedangkan sang anak perempuan harus menjalani rehabilitas jangka panjang karena trauma berkepanjangan yang membuatnya pindah kota_

 _Tanpa pamit dan salam tanpa kebenaran yang dijelaskan semuanya berakhir, mengahilang begitu saja menyisakan kekosongan dan rasa bersalah di dada mereka_

 _Menunggu takdir membuka jalan agar dapat mengubah semuanya…_

 _Asal mereka percaya dan yakin terhadap ikatan yang pernah menghubungkan mereka…_

 **To be Continued….**

 **Chapter ini kurang jelas dan susah dimengerti ya.. apalagi tentang sifat 4 orang ini bayangkan sajalah sebenarnya jelas saja sih Cuma mereka kayak orang Aneh yang suka ngelakukan hal dengan cara aneh makanya gak jelas ..Aaahh susah dijelasin..ini sifat mereka di FF saya ini…**

 **Mouri : Drama queen ( belum terlalu kelihatan yah** **) RATU + Pemalas + ikut – ikutan Rokkou yang gak jelas + ikutan jadi menikmati sepak bola = GAK JELAS**

 **Rokkou : Dari sananya gak jelas + Harga diri ketinggian + Cheerful + Loyal ( paling kelihatan sama Mouri ) + Pemimpin? RAJA :v +ada sedikit unsur penindas dan gak punya perasaan (jarang atau tanpa sadar) + Tsundere :v + punya passion pada sepak bola = GAK JELAS**

 **Akechi: Nerd game sepak bola gamer gitulah (jagoan lagi) + Stalker /Hacker + Labil + sok kejam atau jahat padahal baik + Tsundere :v + lumyan pintar tapi gak dipakai otaknya sama saja gak jelas = GAK JELAS**

 **Tarou : Baik + Imut + Penggemar sepak bola + Maskot :v Klub sepak bola + Lumayan waras dan rasional + punya sisi fangirl + tahu temannya pada gak jelas masih tetap ikutan bahkan bantuin = GAK JELAS**

 **Ya ini authornya yang garing dan GAK JELAS**

 **Maaf kalau susah dimengerti seiring cerita kelihatan juga sifatnya tokoh cerita….**

 **Soalnya kalau dijelaskan secara detil jatuhnya akan kepanjangan chapternya (Author lelah) ini kan Cuma prolog gak jelas gak apa – apa kan….**

 **Kalau lagi rajin coba hitung berapa kata "Gak jelas / Tidak Jelas" di chapter ini termasuk pertanyaan ini!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Edited 15/04/17**

 **Ver.1.2**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its character they're all belong to Level - 5**

 **-CHAPTER 1-**

 **"Awal Baru"**

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!" Dengan kepala yang disandarkan kepada kaca jendela mobil, Ayumi menggerutu kesal berusaha memancing perhatian ibunya disebelahnya yang sedang fokus menyetir mobil. Menyadari anaknya yang sedang ngambek itu berusaha memancing perhatiannya, sang ibu menghela napas,"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya sang ibu memulai pembicaraan,"Kamu masih ngambek karna kita kembali ke Inazuma Town?" Lanjutnya, Ayumi dengan cepat duduk tegak. Masih dengan muka cemberutnya yang memamerkan kedua pipinya yang dikembangkan Ayumi menghela napas panjang dan kembali menarik napas yang sama panjangnya bersiap mengeluarkan kekesalannya,"Aku senang kita akhirnya pulang TAPI kenapa kita harus kembali ke Inazuma Town?! kenapa kita tidak pindah rumah saja?! atau menetap ditempat sebelumnya, di rumah kakaknya bunda?! kan dulu kita memang pernah tinggal disana sampai Ayumi tk!" Ayumi seketika merengek dengan suara yang seperti anak kecil sambil memukul ringan bahu ibunya dengan kedua tangannya. Memang dirinya pindah ke Inazuma Town saat kelas satu sd karena urusan pekerjaan Ayahnya ,"Sayang.. Ayahkan berkerja disana kalau mau pindah yah ...kita berdua saja sendiri lagi. kan kasihan Ayah selama ini sendiri, lalu selama Ayumi terapi Ayah juga selalu berusaha menjenguk kita," jelas ibunya sambil tersenyum miring melihat perilaku anaknya itu. Ayumi kembali mengembangkan pipinya. Memang selama dia dirawat ayahnya selalu menyempatkan minimal sekali dalam sebulan berada disampingnya melewati hari - hari yang sekarang sudah samar dikepalanya. Tapi, Ayumi masih ingat sedikit saat ayahnya memegang tangannya ketika dirinya sedang meronta - ronta gelisah di atas tempat tidur, berusaha menenangkannya dan ketika dia menangis ayahnya mendekapnya lalu mengelus punggungnya. Ayumi kembali menghela napas lalu bersandar malas ke sandaran kursi ,"Tapi, kenapa harus sekolah di Raimon? tak bisakah home-schooling seperti sebelumnya?" Ujar Ayumi bergumam lesu, setelah kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu ayumi mendekam di rumah sakit di tahun pertama, masa - masa yang dia sudah tidak ingat. 3 tahun setelahnya Ayumi masih di rehab sedikit demi sedikit untuk menghilangkan gangguan yang terjadi pada mentalnya. Tapi, agar pendidikannya tak tertinggal Ayumi masih mengejar ilmu lewat disewakan guru untuk mengajarinya. Kebutuhan Ayumi disana lumayan terpenuhi karna salah satu keluarga ibunya tinggal di daerah yang sama, dokter yang menanganinyapun merupakan kenalan dekat ayahnya. Ayumi menutup matanya,"Bagaimana kalau mereka ada disana?" Lanjut Ayumi dengan suara yang kecil seperti berbisik. Ibunya tersenyum lembut," tenang sayang tidak akan terjadi apa - apa Bunda yakin mereka pasti mengerti, " ucap ibunya dengan lembut dan dengan satu tangan diusapnya kepala anaknya itu dengan perlahan sedangkan tangan satunya masih dipakai untuk menyetir. Ayumi yang sudah sejak awal menutup matanya seketika terlelap, Ibunya tersenyum melihatnya dan kembali melanjutkan sisa perjalanan menggunakan kedua tangan, masih terngiang di benaknya pertanyaan anaknya itu sambil menghela napas,"Itulah salah satu alasan kita kembali," gumamnya sambil melirik sedikit insan lain yang duduk di kursi di belakang Ayumi yang mendengar seluruh percakapan itu tanpa Ayumi sadari.

Sesampai dirumahnya yang lama, turun dari mobil Ayumi lansung memeluk erat ayahnya. Tersenyum melihatnya sang Ibunda lanjut membuka pintu mobil bagian tengah,"Ayoo! Bangun Hyuuga Kita sudah sampai!" Seru ibu Ayumi, di daam mobil terihat tas - tas besar dan kardus diantara tumpukan barang tersebut terlihat seorang anak lelaki seumuran Ayumi berbaring, rambutnya biru tua lembut dan matanya sama birunya yang kadang terlihat ungu kebiruan mirip dengan kakak ipar alias istri dari kakaknya pikir Ibunya Ayumi ,"Huahhhh," Sambil menguap anak itu keluar. Merentangkan tangan dan merilekskan badannya anak itupun membantu keluarga Ayumi mengangkat barang masuk, Nakazawa Hyuuga namanya. Dia sepupu Ayumi dari keluarga Ibunya, Nakazawa juga merupakan marga ibunya sebelum menikah. Ayumi tidak begitu paham alasan sepupunya yang jika dibiarkan tak melakukan apa - apa sering ditemukan tertidur itu ikut dengannya karena semua itu adalah kesepakatan yang terjadi antara Bundanya dan kakak laki - laki dari bundanya itu alias omnya alhasil akan bersekolah bersamanya tapi karna Hyuuga sangat baik terhadapnya Ayumi sih setuju - setuju saja sepupunya itu tinggal bersamanya dan membiarkan saja ketidak pahamannya itu tak terjawab toh Hyuuga orangnya baik pasti apapun tujuannya pasti baikkan pikir Ayumi. Melihat yang lainnya mengangkat barang Ayumi dengan sigap ikut membantu,"Hyuuga tolong aku," pinta Ayumi begitu menyadari kardus yang dibawanya ternyata telalu berat untuknya hyuuga tersenyum dan membantu membawakan dari arah yang berbeda sehingga mereka sambil berhadapan mengangkat kardus besar berisi barang Ayumi itu ke kamar Ayumi ' _tuhkan baikkan_ ' ujar Ayumi dalam hati sambil senyum - senyum sendiri yang membuat Hyuuga kebingungan. Setelah seluruh barang diturunkan dan dirapikan Ayumi berkeliling menyelunsuri rumahnya yang dia sudah tinggal 4 tahun itu mulai dari kamarnya, berbaring sebentar lalu kembali bangkit membongkar barang lamanya atas nama nostalgia sementara itu Ayahnya asik mengobrol dengan Hyuuga sedangkan Ibunya sibuk mengutak atik dapur. Sejujurnya Ayahnya ketika ditinggal dengan hebatnya mempertahankan kebersihan rumah walau sepertinya Ayahnya lebih sering makan siang dan malam diluar sedangkan sarapannya dia siapkan sendiri seadanya, Ayumi sampai tertegun oleh Ayahnya yang hebatnya sama sekali tidak mengeluh sedikitpun kepada ibunya.

Karena selesainya sudah agak sore Ibunya Ayumi bersiap - siap membuat makan malam. Tertegun mengingat saat membuka kulkas sebelumnya yang ada hanya bahan seadanya, Sang Ibunda justru makin berapi - api menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya. Karena membutuhkan bahan lain untuk membuat makan malam, Ibu Ayumi membuat daftar belanja dan meminta Ayumi pergi ke toko di temani Hyuuga dan Ayahnya. Di perjalanan ke toko sambil bernostalgia di perjalanan Ayumi, Ayahnya, dan Hyuuga bercerita masing - masing tentang kejadian lucu yang mereka alami selama sepekan sebelumnya mulai dari Ayumi yang bersembunyi ngambek saat check up terakhir dengan Dr. Mina sekaligus pamit dan ditemukan di ruang operasi yang tidak dipakai, Hyuuga ditinggal sendiri di rumah dan menghilang ternyata tertidur lelap di atas atap, Ayahnya yang ngantuk pagi - pagi menyiram tanaman dalam rumah dengan kopinya dll. walau ayahnya hanya sedikit berkomentar dan sekadar tersenyum atau tertawa kecil. Setelah membeli bahan makan malam sekaligus sarapan mereka memutuskan mengambil jalan memutar yang melewati pinggiran sungai tempat Ayumi dulu sering main. Dari jauh terlihat anak - anak bermain sepak bola. Sepertinya sedang berlatih, walau sempat tertunduk lesu Ayumi lansung mengangkat kepala mengingat ada ayahnya dan sepupunya bersamanya. Dia ingin mereka yakin dirinya sudah tidak apa. Hari yang indah pikir Ayumi sambil mulai berlompat - lompat kecil dengan riang, Hyuuga tersenyum dan menghela napas lalu mengikuti sedangkan ayahnya hanya dapat tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat dua anak smp di depannya yang masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan mencoba mengejar. Ayumi sempat terhenti melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut krem putih dengan kulit agak gelap menyapa ayahnya,"anak teman ayah," jelas Ayahnya saat anak itu sempat menatap dan membuat Ayumi takut dan bersembunyi di belakang Hyuuga.

Malam itu setelah mandi, makan malam terasa begitu menyenangkan. Setelah sekian lama Ayumi dengan ayahnya sudah lama tidak makan di meja yang sama dan dengan penuh kehangatan keluarga. Setelah makan walau ingin bertahan lebih lama Ayumi pamit bersiap sekaligus tidur duluan mengingat harus bersiap untuk keesokan harinya karna dia akan segera bersekolah, semuanya dengan cepat mengiyakan dan memberi kata "selamat tidur". Tidak terlalu banyak yang harus disiapkan, semuanya sudah diurus ayahnya begitu pula seragamnya. Menatap seragamnya Ayumi berdoa semoga keesokan hari berjalan lancar. Sementara itu masih ada diatas meja makan Hyuuga dan kedua orang tua Ayumi begitu sudah memastikan Ayumi tidur, Hyuuga memulai pembicaraan,"Jadi Paman seperti yang dijanjikan aku akan menjelaskan apa yang kumaksud tentang perkataan Dokter Mizuho..." Pembicaraan yang seperti ditelan sepinya malam itu berlansung serius begitu pula muka yang dipasang Hyuuga, dia sama sekali tidak main - main. Di akhir percakapan Ayahnya Ayumi mengangguk paham dan melanjutan,"Semua ini untuk kebaikan Ayumi," menatap Hyuuga Ayahnya Ayumi kembali melanjutkan ,"Maukah kau berjanji? untuk menjaga Ayumi untukku karena ketika aku tidak ada, aku takut dan tidak dapat memaafkan diriku jika rencana ini gagal dan Ayumi kembali menderita," dengan tatapan serius, Hyuuga justru tersenyum, ,"Apapun untuk menolong Ayumi," diam sejenak sambil memandang langit - langit Hyuuga melanjutkan ,"Sudah saatnya dia menghadapi kenyataan," satu - satunya orang yang dapat menyembuhkan Ayumi adalah dirinya sendiri, sebuah janji yang Ayumi telah lama lupakan.

Tanpa beban Ayumi tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya yang lama, Hyuuga di depan pintu Ayumi yang terbuka lebar tersenyum lalu masuk duduk sebentar di samping Ayumi yang tertidur, mengusap kepalanya ,"Kamu memang tidak bisa diajak serius ya," ucap Hyuuga sambil tertawa kecil,"Tenang aku akan menemanimu sampai saat terakhir sekalipun," tiba - tiba Ayumi mengingau ,"Kalau begitu, Jangan tinggalkan aku," sedikit tersentak kaget dan berpikir ' _mimpi apa anak ini?'_ Hyuuga kembali tertawa kecil dan menjawab,"Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah," setelah itu dia keluar tak lupa menutup pintu, bersiap dan tidur di kamar sebelah memakai futon, karena Ayahnya Ayumi tidak pintar memilih barang karena takut nantinya Hyuuga tidak suka. Jadi nanti ketika ada waktu luang Hyuuga diminta pilih sendiri tempat tidurnya. Hyuuga pun ikut tertidur lelap dan di alam bawah sadar, mereka memimpikan hal yang sama. Kejadian 3,5 tahun yang lalu, salah satu ingatan terpendam Ayumi.

Keesokan paginya, Ayumi bangun paling terakhir entah malas atau nyenyak dari kecapekan. Setelah berganti baju dengan seragam sekolahnya ditambah pita merah diikatkan di bawah kerung lehernya dan tidak lupa mengikat beberapa rambutnya di bagian kiri kesamping dengan ikat rambut dengan hiasan pita dengan warna yang sama seperti di kerung leher seragamnya agar rambut Ayumi yang dikiri yang cenderung lebih banyak tidak mengganggu penglihatannya. Setelah itu Ayumi bergegas ke meja makan dan ternyata semuanya sudah ada disana. Ayumi menghela napas atas usahanya yang sia - sia untuk bangun lebih cepat, semuanya pun memberi ekspresi "don't mind" terutama ibunya yang kemungkinan bangun paling cepat. Tertawa kering dan mengucapkan selamat pagi Ayumi duduk berdoa, mengucapkan selamat makan dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Ibunya yang sendari awal masih sibuk dengan peralatan masaknya ikutan duduk menatap puas semuanya yang makan dengan lahap ,"Ayumi, Hyuuga seragam kalian cocok sekali dengan kalian," lalu menoleh ke suaminya yang tsundere menutup mukanya dengan koran pura - pura baca. mengingat bahwa Ayahnya melewati masalah besar hanya untuk memastikan Hyuuga dan Ayumi mendapatkan seragam yang pas. Mengerti apa maksud Ibu Ayumi, Hyuuga dan Ayumi menatap satu sama lain tertawa kecil dan bersamaan berteriak,"Terima Kasih Paman!" "Terima kasih Ayah!" Ayahnya masih tetap dengan posisi yang sama tapi, terdengar suara gumaman ayahnya ," _mereka seharusnya tidak boleh teriak di depan makanan tapi apa boleh buat, kubiarkan saja kali ini saja._ " Pffftt... seketika 3 insan yang mendengar itu menahan tawa, Ayahnya yang sadar menurunkan korannya dengan wajah kebingungan bertanya,"Apa? Kenapa?" Masih menahan tawa 3 orang itu dengan serentak menjawab "Tidak apa~" dan lanjut makan membiarkan Ayahnya Ayumi masih kebingungan dan ikut makan.

Setelah itu Hyuuga dan Ayumipun bersiap pergi lalu mulai memakai sepatu,"Sudah ambil makan siangmu?Ohh ya jangan lupa mengunjungi ruang kepala sekoah dulu! pastikan tidak ada yang kalian tinggal!" Ucap Ibunya Ayumi penuh khawatir sambil memegang pipinya 'tipikal ibu - ibu' pikir Ayumi + Hyuuga, sebelum pamit Ayahnya Ayumi memberitahukan Hyuuga tentang sesuatu dan Hyuuga hanya mengangguk paham " sudah?" Tanya Ayumi , Hyuuga pun mengangguk dengan wajah serius tapi segera diganti senyum ,"Ayo kita pergi! Tante, Paman kami pergi dulu." Ajak Hyuuga sekaligus pamit ,"Ayumi juga, kami pergi dulu," "Iya! hati - hati di jalan," Balas sang ibunda sambil tersenyum dan melambai. Setelah menutup pintu karena mereka harus menemui kepala sekolah dulu, mereka harus bergegas "Hyuuga ayo kita lari!" Ajak Ayumi dengan semangat, Hyuuga tersenyum semangat ,"Ayo! Mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih cepat!" Sambil lomba lari mereka bergegas. Saat melewati jalan, mereka masih menyapa orang dengan spontan dan menundukkan kepala dengan hormat. Walaupun Hyuuga sudah pasti lebih cepat, Ayumi beberapa kali menyalip walau berakhir di dahului. Sesampainya di depan gerbang Raimon, mereka berakhir sesak napas. Sambil menarik napas Hyuuga dan Ayumi menenangkan diri. Hyuuga memegang kedua lututnya kecapekan sedangkan Ayumi hanya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan yang kiri memegang bahu Hyuuga . "Dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Ayumi saat sudah kembali bernapas dengan normal. "Hmm katanya di lantai tiga gedung utama lalu seluruh kelas delapan ada di lantai duanya."Jelas Hyuuga, kali ini mereka berjalan dengan langkah lebih tenang. Tampak banyak murid sudah berkumpul terutama Klub olahraga untuk melakukan latihan pagi.' _untunglah klub sepak bola tidak latihan pagi, sesuai perkiraan._ ' pikir Hyuuga sambil melewati lapangan utama. Saat mereka memasuki gedung utama ada seorang murid sempat terpaku melihat mereka dari kejauhan dan seorang lagi yang dengan malas menaruh sepatunya di rak"Ayumi?" "Anak itu.." pikir mereka.

"Hmm.." Pikir kepala sekolah menatap tiga anak didepannya Ya! TIGA! anak yang mereka temui saat pulang dari toko sepertinya juga menjadi murid pindahan siapa lagi namanya? Gouenji Shuuya? pikir Ayumi mengingat penjelasan Ayahnya kemarin. Alhasil saat menghadap kepala sekolah Ayumi mendorong Hyuuga ke tengah karena masih takut akan tatapan Gouenji. Melihat tingkah Ayumi Gouenji menghela napas walau tidak bisa ditebak itu artinya apa,"Kelas kalian bertiga akan berbeda kalian dan sudah ditentukan sebaiknya kalian bertemu dengan wali kelas kalian masing - masing," setelah kepala sekolah memberitahukan wali kelas mereka masing - masing mereka pamit untuk segera ke ruang guru. Saat keluar dan menutup pintu terjadi suasana canggung diantara mereka bertiga, "Uhh.." "..." Hyuuga dan Gouenji saling bertatapan ada yang ingin dikatakan seperti sudah saling mengetahui satu sama lain tapi mereka malah balik menoleh ke arah Ayumi. Ayumi panik dan mencoba memulai,"Eehhh... Gouenji - san Ayo ikut! kita sama - sama ke ruang gurukan!" Seru Ayumi melepaskan tinjunya ke udara berusaha bertingkah biasa, seketika Gouenji tersenyum ( tertawa sedikit dengan style cool :v ) ,"Tidak perlu bertingkah sopan ayahmu sudah sering bercerita tentangmu," "Ehh !" Sentak Ayumi kaget sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi, style kaget dramatisnya yang berlebihan ,"Mungkin ayahmu sudah menceritakan sedikit tentangku tapi kita belum pernah berkenalan betul - betul, Namaku Gouenji Shuuya tak usah panggil aku pakai 'san' senang bertemu dengan kalian," kata Gouenji memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan sambil ikut melirik ke arah Hyuuga sambil tersenyum, yang dibalas dengan riang oleh Hyuuga ,"Aku Hirasawa Akari salam kenal!" Seru Ayumi dengan ceria ,"Sedangkan aku Nakazawa Hyuuga senang bertemu denganmu juga." Timpal Hyuuga ikut berkenalan, merekapun bergantian berjabat tangan. Ayumi melakukannya sambil tersenyum lebar menikmati jabatan tangan yang dilakukannya itu karena selain anak - anak di rumah sakit dan sepupunya yang menjenguk dirinya Ayumi tidak memiliki "teman sekolah" karena dia menggunakan sistem home-schooling. Melihat antusias Ayumi Gouenji tersenyum heran sedangkan Hyuuga mengoloknya ,"Masa segitunya sudah senang," olok hyuuga mencibir ,"Apa sih!" Marah Ayumi memukul ringan sepupunya itu, melihat pemandangan didepannya itu Gouenji berkomentar sambil tersenyum yang terasa sedikit sedih "Kalian seperti saudara ya.." Walau menyadari ekspresi Gouenji yang terihat sedih, Ayumi tetap tersenyum ,"Ya! Saudara sepupu! Ayoo kita turun dan menemui wali kelas kita masing - masing atau tidak kita akan terlambat!" Seru Ayumi menarik dua pemuda di depannya ,"Hei, jangan tarik aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Seru Gouenji berusaha melepaskan diri sedangkan Hyuuga hanya tertawa - tawa riang. Melepaskan peganganya, Ayumi masih terus berjalan ke arah tangga melepaskan tinju di Udara "Ayoo!" serunya.

Setelah bertemu dengan wali kelas masing - masing merekapun berpisah setelah kembali menaiki lantai dua menuju kelas masing - masing. Ayumi yang deg - deg kan sekaligus tidak sabar memperkenalkan diri senyum - senyum sendiri sambil menunggu ,"Yak, kamu sudah boleh masuk Hirasawa - san," panggil wali kelasnya menandakan sudah saatnya dia memperkenalkan diri. Ayumi memasuki kelasnya dengan kaku karna masih merasa deg -degan. Wali kelasnya memintanya menulis penulisan namanya di papan tulis dan mulai memperkenalkan diri setelah menulis namanya Ayumi dengan riang menghadap ke arah teman sekelasnya dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan namaku Hirasawa Ayumi senang bertemu dengan ka...li..an..." Pembukaan Ayumi yang begitu semangat berakhir dengan suara parau. Tatapannya kaget dan matanya berlinang terhadap apa yang dilihatnya, saat memperhatikan teman sekelasnya. Teman sekelasnya yang heran segera mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilihat Ayumi. Terlihat seorang murid laki - laki yang menatap lurus Ayumi dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru panjang diikat dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, mata coklatnya terbelalak. Kazemaru Ichirouta, sosok yang Ayumi masih ingat dengan baik dan tidak akan lupa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _aku tidak ingin melupakan semuanya, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika melakukannya." Sambil menangis tersedu seorang anak perempuan terisak - isak bersandar kepada dinginnya dinding rumah sakit_

 _._

 _._

 **Jeng jeng akhirnya upload, hanya sedikit Info. Orang tuanya Ayumi, Dokter yang ngurusin Ayumi PUNYA nama yang akan diceritakan nanti jadi untuk sekarang nameless kecuali tentu saja nama keluarganya kedua ortunya Ayumi yaitu Hirasawa. Niatnya Chapter 1 ini sampai kelar tiga - tiganya perkenalan ke depan kelas terutama Gouenji sedangkan kesampingkan sedikit Hyuuganya. dan Seluruh keluarga Ayumi merupakan OC teman saya Izumi Tengoku dan bagi yang merasa Narasi awal Ayumi aneh seperti " Anak ini seolah di ceritanya dibikin lupa tapi kok masih ingat banyak." itu ada alasannya di pendalaman cerita, maafkan jika Gouenji terasa lebih ramah ( takutnya OOC ) jika anda suka Gouenji yang lebih tertutup dan cool , seperti ketika pertama kali ketemu Endou dan soal interaksi yang terasa sedikit percakapan dan lebih banyak narasi dan penjelasan.**

 **Sekian dan silahkan diingatkan atau beri nasihat bila ada salah, atau sekadar PM, terima kasih sudah membaca atau sekadar numpang lewat ...Sampai Jumpa~**


	4. Chapter 2

**Ver.1.** **5**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its character they're all belong to Level - 5**

-CHAPTER 2-

"Bertemu dan Alasan"

Pelajaran di pagi itu terasa berlansung begitu cepat dan bel istirahat tak terasa berbunyi. Murid - murid mulai ribut tentang kesibukan mereka masing - masing ada yang memakan bekal dan ada juga yang mengajak temannya untuk pergi ke kantin. Sebagai murid baru Ayumi mungkin akan dikelilingi untuk ditanyai tapi, yang lainnya hanya dapat menatap dari kejauhan. Ayumi masih menunduk menatap tangannya dan membatu di kursinya sedangkan teman bangku disampingnya, Kazemaru Ichirouta juga menunduk tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa - apa sama sekali dan Ayumi kesulitan membaca ekspresi Kazemaru karna dengan duduk di sebelah kiri dia hanya dapat menatap bagian muka Kazemaru yang tertutup poni. Merasakan keheningan yang canggung itu tidak ada yang berani menganggu. Merasa ini tidak membawa mereka kemana - mana berdiri dari duduknya Ayumi mengumpulkan keberanian dan menyapa duluan,"Uhh... Kazemaru-kun lama tak bertemu." Sapa Ayumi bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menepuk bahu kazemaru dengan perlahan, tetap berusaha bertingkah biasa Ayumi pun mengeluarkan senyum selebar dan seceria mungkin. Tiba - tiba Kazemaru tersentak dan lansung menoleh kaget, Ayumipun ikut terkaget,"K-kenapa?" Tanya Ayumi kebingungan,"Ahh tidak ju-justru kamu yang kenapa?" Tanya Kazemaru kembali. "Ehh bukan akunya tapi kamu, tadi kamu terlihat kaget!" Seru Ayumi heran. "Aku tidak kaget... mungkin sedikit tapi kenapa kamu menyapaku enggak yang lain? Seharusnya kamu gak mau bicara sama aku!" Balas Kazemaru sedikit terdengar kesal ,"Karna yang lain enggak mau dekatin aku gara - gara kamu! Dan kayak mana coba gak diajak bicara kalau kamunya kayak ada masalah dengan keberadaanku disini!" Balas Ayumi balik ,"Masa!? Memangnya kamu sudah coba?! Memangnya aku salah apa?! Hah memang dari awal kamu berada disini itu aneh!" Balas Kazemaru tidak mau kalah. "Apa katamu!! Salahmu tadi bikin kesan gak jelas, bisa - bisa gak ada yang mau temanan sama aku gara - gara kamu!" Ujar Ayumi mulai kesal "Hah! Jadi kamu mau semua ini salahku!?" Kazemaru pun ikut kesal "Iya, dasar Kazemaru gak jelas, gak peka hati perempuan, jelek, ngeselin, mirip cewek!" Jawab Ayumi sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan memasang raut sebal menatap intens Kazemaru didepannya ,"Apa katamu! Sebegitu gak sukanyakah kamu sama aku!" Kazemarupun mulai naik pitam dan membalas tatapan Ayumi dengan tatapan kesal tapi tetap kalem ala Kazemaru. setelah itu kelas terasa sunyi, yang lainnya pada bingung melihat _scene_ marah - marah gak jelas itu ' _ini seperti pertengkaran pasangan'_ batin yang lainnya. Sedikit senyum tiba - tiba terpampang di wajah mereka berdua dan mereka berduapun mulai tertawa bersama, membuat bingung murid lain yang memperhatikan mereka sejak awal. Ya, Ayumi ingat pertengkaran kecil seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dulu walau samar dia teringat dulu saat masih kecil mereka bisa bertengkar sedikit saja hanya untuk bisa menyindir dan menjatuhkan sesama. Terkadang sesekali Endou mencoba melerai atau malah sekadar tertawa dan tersenyum melihat mereka berdua bertengkar. Tapi dari situlah mereka berteman dan dari situ juga mereka bertambah dekat. Dulu Kazemaru tidak suka terhadap Ayumi ikut bermain bola dan selalu menghidar ketika ada Ayumi sampai pada akhirnya Ayumi kesal dan menantang Kazemaru dimana Kazemaru dikalahkan habis - habisan walau Ayumi sempat kalah dibeberapa bagian yang mempertandingkan ketangkasan salah satunya berlari.

Tenggelam dalam nostalgia, tawa mereka memudar dan menyisahkan senyum di wajah mereka sambil memberikan tatapan penuh arti terhadap satu sama lain. Tapi semua itu sirna ketika wajah Kazemaru kembali serius. "Ayu- um Hirasawa-san." Mulai Kazemaru walau tatapannya terlihat menghidar dari menatap Ayumi lansung," **Kenapa kamu kembali**?"

.

.

.

"Kazemaru-san apakah itu tidak terlalu kasar dan terkesan mengusir?" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Kazemaru yang memperhatikan sebagian besar kejadian saat dia masuk ke kelas itu sedangkan Ayumi sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapannya. Orang dibelakangnya yang mulai memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya itu tidak lain adalah Akechi Hikaru, masih dengan model rambut yang sama dan kacamata yang terlihat makin menebal,"Kamu sendiri kenapa ada disini?" Heran Kazemaru,"Aah, aku disuruh Genki untuk memastikan yang dia lihat tadi pagi betul - betul Hirasawa-san dan memastikan Endou tidak menganggu Tamagorou," jelas Akechi kembali membetulkan kacamatanya. Kazemaru hanya dapat menelan ludah mengingat Endou akhir - akhir ini sangat antusias mencari orang yang bisa direkrut menjadi anggota klub sepak bola. "Hei, Endou tidak ada disini," ujar Kazemaru bingung mengapa Akechi masih disana tidak mencari Endou ,"Menurut data yang kukumpulkan sebelum datang kesini kuyakin Endou akan segera datang menemuimu," jelas Akechi yang makin membuat Kazemaru terheran - heran. Benar dugaan Akechi, pintu kelas Kazemaru tergeser dengan cepat dan terlihat Endou yang tersenyum riang seperti biasa,"Permisi aku disini mencari Kazemaru." Endoupun perlahan masuk dan menghampiri Kazemaru yang masih tidak berkutik dari kursinya,"Kazemaru! Wah, juga ada Akechi! Hei, anak yang ku ceritakan padamu sebelumnya yang menolongku ternyata jadi murid pindahan dikelasku, Aku sudah mengajakknya tapi dia hanya diam dan pergi entah kemana!" Jelas Endou dengan riang,"Ahh Akechi aku tidak ada melihat Tarou di kelasnya bahkan di kantin, apa kamu ada melihatnya? hmm kemana ya dia?" Lanjut Endou sambil terheran - heran lalu memasang pose berpikir sedangkan Kazemaru hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah temannya itu. Akechi menghela napas,"Untuk keberadaan Tadakorou aku _no comment,_ " "Ehh-," belum sempat Endou merengut, Akechi kembali melanjutkan,"Aku yakin bukan itu saja yang ingin kamu katakan kepada Kazemaru-san," Endou tertegun, terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu lalu menoleh ke arah Kazemaru. "Kazemaru aku tadi pagi saat kembali dari ruang klub aku melihat ada anak perempuan yang mirip sekali dengan Ayumi, karna aku tak pernah melihatnya kuasumsikan dia murid pindahan," Kazemaru tertegun dan Endou melanjutkan,"Kata Aki satu - satunya murid pindahan yang perempuan katanya masuk ke kelasmu," tidak tahan menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan mereka, Kazemarupun mulai menunduk. Endoupun kembali melanjutkan,"Hei, Kazemaru apakah itu betulan Ayumi?"

 _'kenapa? kenapa? Apakah keberadaanku betul - betul tidak diharapkan? Apakah Kazemaru membenciku?'_ Seluruh pikiran negatif seolah memenuhi pikiran Ayumi yang terus berlari tak tentu arah tanpa peduli orang - orang memperhatikannya. Di dinding samping gedung utama Ayumi menyandarkan diri, dirinya sedih dan kebingungan. Ayumi pun mendudukkan dirinya dalam posisi melipat kakinya dan lututnya dalam pelukannya. Daerah tempatnya berada disamarkan semak dan pohon sehingga dia yakin tidak ada yang akan melihat kalau dirinya menangis, Ayumipun mulai membenamkan kepalanya di lututnya."Hei!" Belum satu tetespun mengalir Ayumi mendengar seseorang memanggilnya,"Hei, kamu tidak apa - apa?" Ayumipun mengangkat kembali kepalanya agar dapat melihat siapa yang berbicara kepadanya ternyata ada orang selain dirinya disana. Terlihat seorang anak laki - laki pendek dan imut dengan rambut berwarna hijau tua, matanya bulat menggemaskan dan tentu saja berserangam raimon, badan kecilnya menyamrkan keberadaannya dari Ayumi sebelumnya. Melihat muka Ayumi anak itu terlihat terkejut tapi dalam sekejab senyum kembali mekar menghiasi wajahnya, "H-Hirasawa-san lama tidak berjumpa! A-Aku tidak percaya kamu kembali!" Seru anak itu walau sedikit tergagap sambil memegang tangan Ayumi menjabatnya. Di sisi lain Ayumi justru kebingungan ' _rasanya aku belum pernah bertemu dengan anak ini'_ batin Ayumi, melihat ekspresi bingung Ayumi anak itu ikut terheran,"Hirasawa-san apa kamu lupa? I-Ini Aku Tamano Gorou! Tamagorou! Tarou! Gorou! atau apapun itu!" Seru anak itu, ekspresi khawatir terpampang jelas di mukanya. _Gorou?_ Ingatan Ayumi seolah di semen habis sehingga tidak dapat mengingat satupun nama yang diucapkan itu. Menatap lurus anak itu sambil memperhatikannya baik - baik Ayumi mengelak,"Maaf kurasa kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya," seketika kepala Ayumi terasa sakit dan pandangannya menjadi sedikit kabur tiba - tiba terpampang sosok yang sama seolah berlari mengejar dirinya sambil memanggil namanya. Ayumi memegang kepalanya kesakitan,"Ah, kamu tidak apa - apa? kamu terlihat kesakitan," tanya Gorou. tidak ingin membuat khawatir Ayumi segera tersenyum ,"Tidak apa - apa aku hanya sedikit kebingungan," jawab Ayumi dengan riang walau sediti dipaksakan. Goroupun menghela napas lega,"Syukurlah, hmm mungkin kalau kamu bingung itu wajar kita cuma berbicara beberapa kali Aahhh!!!!! mungkin yang kamu ingat adalah temanku! kalian sudah mengenal lebih lamakan!!! walau dengan cara yang tidak baik, hmm... gimana kalau mulai dari Rokkou! Rokkou Arashi, ingat?" _deg!_ seketika dadanya terasa sesak entah kenapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing ditelinganya ' _dimana? dimana pernah kudengar nama itu?'_ walau sudah tersemen habis entah kenapa Ayumi merasa dibalik ingatan yang tertimbun itu ada sesuatu yang anehnya terasa... _menyakitkan._ Pikiran Ayumi seketika berkecamuk seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar, perih yang ia rasakan perlahan menyiksanya dan sesuatu didalam dirinya terasa menelan kesadarannya, belum sempat berusaha menenangkan diri terdengar suara yang juga tidak kalah asing ditelinganya muncul dari belakang anak yang dihadapannya itu,"Hei, Tarou kubawakan sarapanmu sepertinya Akechi berhasil menahan Endou dari datang menemuim-," Anak yang memanggil Gorou sambil memegang sandwich bungkus dan onigiri itupun terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan Ayumi dan begitu pula Ayumi.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Rokkou apakah dia sudah tahu?" Tanya Endou, seketika Akechi terdiam dan memegang dagunya,"Ahh sepertinya tidak," jawab Akechi mengingat Rokkou dan Tadakorou sudah pergi sebelum dia menceritakan tentang Ayumi,"Semoga saja tak terjadi apa - apa," harap Akechi, kalau Tadakorou mungkin tak apa tapi, mengingat sifat Rokkou yang sering _to-the-point_ dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi kepalanya tanpa terkecuali Akechi tidak yakin semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

"Hirasawa Ayumi kan!" Seru Rokkou dengan riang memastikan sambil mengenggam erat tangan Ayumi sehingga tidak bisa kabur. Sebelumnya setelah memberikan sarapan Gorou, Rokkou lansung dengan sigap menahan Ayumi yang ingin kabur sedangkan Ayumi sendiri berusaha menjaga dirinya agar tetap sadar," Uhh Maaf bisa tolong lepaskan jika sudah selesai memastikan jika ada yang ingin dikatakan silahkan katakan aku tak akan lari," ujar Ayumi yang sudah kewalahan berusaha melepaskan diri, Rokkou seketika terlihat bersalah dan menunduk meminta maaf,"Ehh maaf, anu, itu, kejadian yang dulu kamu ingat?" Ucap Rokkou sedikit terbata sambil memalingkan pandangan yang masih tertunduk, tangannya memegang belakang lehernya terlihat tidak yakin akan mendapat jawaban. ' _kejadian yang dulu?'_ melihat muka Ayumi kebingungan ekspresi riang Rokkou hilang, dia kembali melanjutkan dengan terdengar sedikit kecewa,"Etto, kamu sudah lupa ya? .." dilanjutkan tawa kering Rokkou lalu menatap lurus Ayumi sesaat dengan ekspresi tak terjelaskan, Rokkou kembali memalingkan pandangan dan memegangi belakang lehernya,"Uhh, kejadian itu, yang pastinya aku telah menyakitimu... banyak hal yang terjadi tapi itu semua salahku...Maaf," ucap Rokkou sambil tersipu - sipu karna jarang baginya meminta maaf seperti itu. Seketika terasa hawa ngambek dari samping Rokkou, sebuah insan yang sempat terlupakan,"Hei! itu salah kita semua jangan bilang cuma kamu dan kalian ngapain ngacangin aku tadi HAH walau gak papa sih!" Seru Gorou terdengar kesal walau dibagian akhirnya tidak terlalu kedengaran, mereka berdua kembali menatap Ayumi yang masih diam dan menunduk dari tadi. Terasa seolah aura kekuningan menyelimutinya dan tiba - tiba menghilang,"Hirasawa-san?" Tanya mereka sekaligus,"Jangan pernah bilang kalau itu kesalahan kalian," kata 'Ayumi' dengan lirih,"Eh?" Gorou dan Rokkoupun kebingungan, seketika Ayumi mengankat kepalanya memperlihat kan raut datar tidak seperti sebelumnya,"Semua itu adalah salahku," setelah mengucapkan kata itu Ayumi jatuh kebelakang tak sadarkan diri dan ditangkap oleh sesorang yang tidak lain merupakan Gouenji Shuuya,"Sepertinya dia pingsan, akan segera kubawa ke UKS," ucap Gouenji datar lalu menggendong Ayumi _bridal-style_ meninggalkan dua insan lain masih tertegun diam. "Hei Tarou kamu juga lihatkan?" tanya Rokkou masih tidak percaya, Goroupun mengangguk perlahan juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya,"Mata Ayumi terlihat bewarna merah." Mereka terdia. Mata itu mata yang sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu, mata yang mereka yakin bukan milik Ayumi yang mereka kenal.

-sementara itu-

"Genki lama tak bertemu!" sapa hangat Hyuuga,"Ahh sepupu sudah kuduga itu kamu tadi pagi!" balas Mouri dengan antusias seketika mereka tersenyum dalam diam lalu Hyuuga melanjutkan,"Hei, terima kasih dan maaf selama ini," ucap Hyuuga, Mouripun tersenyum tipis,"Tidak apa - apa, dari awal ini salah kami dan aku sendiri kaget ternyata Ayumi-tan sepupu jauhku," ujar Mouri lalu tertawa kecil walau matanya terlihat sedih, Mouripun menghela napas melihat itu Hyuuga tampak merasa bersalah lalu membungkuk sopan terhadap Mouri ,"Terima kasih sudah memberi banyak informasi. selama ini...dan menjaga rahasia dari sahabat - sahabat ..mu," kali ini Mouri tertawa sedikit kencang,"Awalnya memang berat karna terasa seolah aku menghianati mereka tapi, begitupula dirimu kan... kamu bukannya sejenis berkhianat pada Ayumi kalau bertindak seperi itu." Hyuuga tersenyum,"Pada akhirnya tidak akan ada yang berubah kalau tidak ada yang bertindak," "Ya," balas Mouri merekapun berjalan berdampingan menuju ke 'posisi' mereka masing - masing.

.

.

.

 _"Karna ini juga merupakan bagian dari riset dan penelitian penting jadi kuharap kalian bertiga mau berkerja sama," ucap seorang dokter kepada tiga anak laki - laki hadapannya._

 **-Omake-**

 **-Biasa saja saat dikacangin (Tamano Gorou)**

Melihat adegan didepannya yaitu Rokkou menahan Ayumi dengan memegang salah satu tangannya lalu mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar Gorou hanya dapat menatap kedua insan didepannya itu, _"Shoujo manga scene,"_ batin Gorou diam - diam mengambil gambar.

 **-Pikiran Orang keren ( Gouenji Shuuya )**

Sambil menggendong Ayumi, Gouenji berjalan tanpa mengubah ekspresi mukannya sedikitpun dan sama sekali tidak mempeduikan orang - orang disekitarnya ,"Kyaa cowok itu keren banget!" "Cewek itu kenapa ya? beruntung banget sih!" "Mereka sedang ngapain?" "Ada apa dengan dua murid baru itu?" "Apa mereka saling mengenal?" "Apakah cewek itu pingsan?"

.

.

 _"UKS ada dimana, ya?"_ batin Gouenji.

 **\- Menunggu ( Nakazawa Hyuuga )**

"Tunggu bapak panggil kamu nanti baru kamu masuk kelas memperkenalkan diri," jelas walikelas Hyuuga dan masuk ke kelas,"Selamat pagi anak - anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan, mari kita sambut dia dengan hangat. Nakazawa-san silahkan masuk," seketika kelas ribut, penasaran akan sosok murid baru di kelas mereka. Tapi, tiga menit berlalu dan 'Nakazawa-san' sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri, sang wali kelas yang khawatir segera mengecek dan ternyata Hyuuga tertidur lelap sambil berdiri di lorong,"Nakazawa-san!"

 **-Inside and Outside (Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

 _Kazemaru POV_

 ** _Tenggelam dalam nostalgia, tawa mereka memudar dan menyisahkan senyum di wajah mereka sambil memberikan tatapan penuh arti terhadap satu sama lain_ ,** Anak - anak di kelas seketika ribut "Wah mereka terlihat seperti pasangan" _Ehh? Apa?_ "Jangan - jangan mereka memang pasangan!" _Apa ! aku dan Ayumi! T..tidak mungkin kan_ "Tapi, mereka bertengkar apakah mereka sudah putus?" "Wah, Kazemaru-kun ternyata seram yah!" _Ahh mereka salah sangka semoga Ayumi tak dengar aku harus memperjelas ini ya! aku hanya harus menanyakan kenapa dia kembali pasti akan terdengar seperti teman lama_ _. **Tapi semua itu sirna ketika wajah Kazemaru kembali serius. "Ayu- "** Hampir saja nanti bisa dipikir pasangan lagi!" **um Hirasawa-san."**_ "Aku yakin Kazemaru tadi mau memanggil Hirasawa-san dengan nama depannya!" "Dia mengelak tapi pasti dia ingat masa - masa mereka dulu bersama dan gak bisa move on sampai sekarang ha.ha" _Ahhh sudahlah hamba nyerah._ ** _Mulai Kazemaru walau tatapannya terlihat menghidar dari menatap Ayumi lansung,"Kenapa kamu kembali?"_**

Setelah Ayumi berlari keluar kelas karna pikir macam - macam, Kazemaru menatap teman - teman sekelasnya dengan tajam,"Dengar ya Aku dan Ayumi hanyalah teman masa kecil!" Terdengar panduan suara 'ohh' tapi tidak semua dari mereka yakin dan percaya. 'friend zone' 'dia juga bisa panggil Hirasawa san pakai nama depan aku yakin pasti ada yang lebih' _Ah.. Aku lupa, Aku bilang Ayumi._ Kazemaru menghela napas panjang "Haahh... kuharap kalian tidak membicarakan hal - hal seperti ini tentang aku kepada A- Hirasawa-san karena aku sama sekali tidak suka dia," Ucap Kazemaru kesal, seketika Akechi muncul dari belakangnya lalu menatap lekat wajah Kazemaru," Kamu yakin Kazemaru-san menurutku mukamu merona cukup merah saat membicarakan Ayumi,".

 **A-chan: "** **Hmm lama gak update sebenarnya Omake-nya mau lebih ba** **nyak lagi...** "

 **Gouenji: "perkenalanku gak diceritakan?** "

 **A-chan: "karna sudah banyak yang tahu dari game atau anime jadi** **yahhh..."**

 **Gouenj** **i:"..."** **(pergi dalam sunyi)**

 **A-chan:"Hey Maaf!!! itu sakit hati atau tidak peduli? Ahh sudahlah!!!! sebenarnya omake ini cuma menjelaskan apa yang tidak diceritakan tapi menurut A-chan lucu jadi sekian** "

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~**

 **dan maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek dan masih gaje...**


End file.
